Your Darkest Hour
by karikos
Summary: Jason goes to find Micheal when he is kidnapped. Courtney follows and later helps Jason when he is injured. Short WIP
1. Prologue

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

**Prologue:**

The curves and corners of Port Charles' roads were harsh and rough as Jason drove, nearly 30 miles over the speed limit. He was lucky that it was close to midnight, or that would give him more than one problem. Not like he cared, but that would be a delay he couldn't afford right now. He had to get to Micheal, and A.J., before he could get away with the boy. He just hoped that Faith wasn't lying about their location or where AJ planned to take his estranged son. She was dying, why would she lie? Then again, Faith always lied, so why was Jason expecting the fact that she was close to breathing her last breath to make her tell the truth? Especially to him or Sonny?

Because he needed it. He didn't want to think about what would happen if she were lying. For once, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it. He knew Sonny and Carly wouldn't, but that was nothing new, really, if he were being completely honest. They would break, predictably. Everyone wouldn't be surprised if Jason broke down, but no one would expect him to.

Kristina and Morgan were okay, Micheal had to be, too. They couldn't stop believing that, his life depended on it.

Jason started to see smoke in the sky when he was about a mile from the warehouse. _Damn it!_, he screamed inwardly. Faith had done something before they found her, she most have given A.J. an order.

Who was ordering who, Jason didn't know. He only assumed it was Faith in charge and A.J. following because the plan was elaborate. A.J. didn't have the means, the brains or the audacity to conceive a plan as intricate as Faith's.

He couldn't lose focus now, even though it was hard not to. He wanted to speed up, he knew the SUV could go faster and handle the pot-hole filled streets, but there could still be cops out, unless Mac or Ric put out a call to all the men on duty to tell them not to pull him over. But how would they know it was him until they did pull him over? They wouldn't.

Jason wouldn't stop anyway, even if they shot at him, but he'd prefer not to have one of those loud cars chasing after him. It would only draw even more attention to a complicated situation and possibly spook A.J and whoever was with him and Micheal.

Behind him, he didn't notice the small blue Jeep that followed. HIs blue eyes were focused only on what was ahead.

Courtney was just doing her best to stay a good distance behind Jason's SUV. SHe didn't want him to think that she was someone with Faith. She had no idea where he was going, but she could only assume that it had everything to do with her red headed nephew. Jason was furious, she saw that on his face when he sped by her at a corner, but she'd though he'd catch onto her following him already. She'd been doing so for about ten minutes, and he could norally tell if he was being tailed.

_Well, he is focused on the kids_, she allowed.

As both vehicles approached the warehouse, Courtney sloed the Jeep down and held back. _What's going on here?_ she whispered quietly to herself. She watched as Jason got his SUV closer to the building and got out.


	2. Part One

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

**Part One**

Jason cockeded the gun in his hand when he got out of the vehicle and lowered it to his side. Micheal was supposed to be inside the warehouse, with his father, most likely scared and afraid. It was all the brown haired man could do to keep from running into the building as fast as he could.

But, his head knew that if he were to do that, and overlook certain details, they might never get Micheal back.

Slowly, Jason crept towards the nearest entrance to the building, the gun in his hand pointed to the ground, a holding position. His blue eyes shifted back and forth before he turned to look behind him. Nothing there

An eerie chill came over him. _It's too quiet_, he thought. As soon as it crossed his mind, he heard the ground move over by the SUV. He spun towards it, and he heard the gravel move again. Nothing was near the vehicle, but he could see something 50 feet away, though he couldn't identify it. Another snap came, from behind, only this one was sharper. Electric. Jason turned back to the warehouse, and saw a spark inside. Ignoring the fact that he'd heard a different sound from the same direction moments before, he stepped back towards his SUV. As he moved back, ore of the night sky came into view and he saw the smoke he'd seen before rising from the roof of the building. A wondow about 200 feet to his left shattered. Another electric snap

Flames licked the window frame now that the glass was blown out. Jason thought he was seeing things until a window shattered again. As much as he wished i t wouldn't, his heart started to race and felt like a hammer pounding in his chest. His nerves started to unravel and the single though in his mind was to run inside and find Micheal.

He couldn't be reckless. He couldn't. Micheal's life was on the line. They couldn't still be inside if the warehouse was on fire, even though so far it just looked like it was the second story. AJ wouldn't be so stupid as to kill himself and Micheal in a warehouse fire after finally stealing his son.

Maybe.

Possibly.

His brother was unpredictable.

Another window blew out, and Jason didn't hear the footsteps behind him, about 150 feet away now. The man stood and watched his brother stare at the building, a malicious grin spead across his face. He took a step backwards, making sure to grind his foot on some of the rocks to get Morgan's attention.

It worked. Jason turned, gun straight out in front of him and his index finger resting lightly on the trigger.

"Took you long enough, baby brother." AJ sneered.

Jason's blue eyes turned ice cold as he pinned him with a stare. "Where's Micheal, AJ?"

A window burst on the second floor right behind him and Jason could hear the flames as they traveled the room.

AJ shrugged. "You mean my son? Didn't Faith tell you where he is, where we were holding him?" He watched as Jason tossed a glance towards the building. He enjoyed playing with the mob hitman, he knew that his devotion to Micheal would cloud his judgement and he wouldn't act recklessly. It would give her some time... "Oh, so she did? Well, there's your answer."

"He's not still in there," Jason stated, his finger itching to pull the trigger, but he knew he'd have to wait. The black haired man in front of him, his sibling by blood and nothing else, chuckled evily.

"Really? I could have sworn he was when I came out. You know, he fights. He's definitely Carly's son, I can't deny that." AJ paused, to watch the expression on his brother's face. "He's also a lot like Sonny, whch is quite sickening if I can be honest with you. He's a fighter, but he acts like he'a s mobster capable of killing people. He gets that from Sonny. And you. Do you even see it, Jason? Do you see what you and Sonny have done to my son?"

Jason didn't acknowledge that statement with a direct response. He wasn't going to let AJ bait him. His focus was to get Micheal away from AJ and back to his parents. His real family. That didn't include AJ. "Do you realize the warehouse is on fire? Is Micheal in there or not?" Jason yelled.


End file.
